The present invention relates to a spinning reel used for fishing, and more particularly to a spinning reel used for fishing having a featured bail supporting member supporting a bail.
A conventional spinning reel used for fishing includes a rotor to be rotated by and linked with a handle. A support arm of the rotor supports at a distal end thereof a bail supporting member having a bail and a fishing line guide so that said bail supporting member is movable from a fishing line winding condition to a fishing line releasing condition or vise versa. The bail supporting member is biased by a dead-point spring to be held at either of the fishing line winding condition and the fishing line releasing condition. After a fishing line is released with the bail being in a fishing line releasing condition, the bail supporting member is returned to a fishing line winding condition manually or through an automatic return mechanism driven by handle rotation.
When the bail supporting member is to be returned to its original position, an impact noise is produced by the bail supporting member regardless of the manual operation or the use of the automatic return mechanism. In order to eliminate the impact noise, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publications Nos. 55-172081 and 4-129767 propose a resilient member made up of a spring member which is interposed between the bail supporting member and the rotor support arm when a bail supporting member has been returned to a fishing line winding position.
However, in all of the above mentioned prior art, the backward rotation of the bail supporting member is received by the spring member which imparts a biasing force in the opposite direction at the fishing line winding position. Thus, the winding position (angle) of the bail supporting member, i.e. the position (angle) of the fishing line guide is not stable due to spring force of the spring member and spring force of the dead-point spring of the bail supporting member.
If the winding position (angle) of the bail supporting member, i.e. the position (angle) of the fishing line guide is not stable, a fishing line path is not stable either, exerting an influence on fishing line wound condition, fishing line twisting, fishing line jam, fishing line scooping-up and rotor rotation balance, and posing a problem that a function of eliminating the impact noises is not stable.